


New Year, New Me

by MeowzBlep



Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd doubt his parenting skill, Edd's family is rich, Father Figures, M/M, New Year's Eve, Paul and Edd is together in this AU, Paul and the fams are there for him, Self-Doubt, Single Parents, Supernatural Elements, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: Today New Year's Eve so Edd were having a party at his mansion, another property he owns, with his family. Most of his relatives were either married and was together with their parent of their child which Edd was happy for but seeing them having a bonded slash the birth-parent-of-their-child partner made Edd a bit doubtful of his parenting style.He basically raised Edgar alone with a lover who was nowhere related to the boy and also rarely has time to see him with him being in the Red Army, after all.Of course, Edd felt like he didn't do his parenting correctly. Especially when he was raised in such a loving family, two parents who are both related to him and his parents were married before they had him and his siblings.
Relationships: Edd/Paul (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066469
Kudos: 4





	New Year, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Let's hope for the best in 2021
> 
> So yeah... A new year fic about the Joy AU. Edd and Paul have a history together in this AU and they had dated before. With the Red Era, they reunited and start falling in love all over again. Paul became Edgar's other dad as well...
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Not realy dangerous this time lol OwO

Edd watched his interacted with his cousin’s and staff’s kids. His son was a year and two months old and yet he was the biggest among the toddler age children he was playing with. He was playing with the two and three years old toddler and still, Edgar had beaten their height and size.

Edd held a New Year’s Eve party at his family home, inviting his family and letting his staffs bring their family (no outside relative, just their partner and children because that’s just rude to bring strangers) to the party. He hadn’t seen them in person for a while and he only received news of whatever going on within the family.

It’s nice to see them again and glad none of them was having trouble during the changes of the Red Era.

Not that they would have trouble during the change of economy, they’re all fucking rich with their family’s money.

Edd just happens to be the patriarch and richest as he owns the companies and sister companies his parents own after their passing. He had board directors making sure the company goes well but he does check on it once a while. His sister and brother had a share of profit but with one being a soldier who’s always on an expedition and the other backpacking, money doesn’t matter to them unless it was their work/hobby.

He walked to the buffet table, making sure that Edgar’s still could see him, and asked his butler manning the table to give him a gourmet looking mini cake. Edd indulged in the sweet chocolate delicacy, still watching his son playing tag and winning with his second cousins. 

“Is that your son? He’s so small.” One of his uncles asked his unnamed cousin.  
“Yes, my wife making sure he’s eating a balanced meal. I mean, he is healthy and normal height.” His cousin laughed.

Edd asked for another cake.

“You’re not married?” An aunt from his mother’s side.  
“Nah. As long me and my boyfriend raise our kid together, it’s fine. The both of us just want to keep our surnames.” She explained.  
“That’s fine I supposed.”

Edd asked for a glass of wine and moved to a corner of the room.

Married.  
Boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Boyfriend and boyfriend.  
Girlfriend and girlfriend.

His cousins talked about their kids and partners along with their future as he passed them. Edd only smiled when they waved at him or got him to talk with them for a moment about some playdates. Edd does care about them but them talking about their partners made Edd a bit… peeved.

He saw his sister waved at him as she interacted with her nephew. 

Seeing she was distracting his son for a moment, Edd slipped out of the ballroom and down the hallways. He walked past his maid that pushing a cart of food and walked downstairs. He continued to the back of the mansion.

To his mother’s indoor greenhouse, something she left for the family.

Edd poked at the red rose which was his mother’s prize plant but then again rose was always considered as the most adored and romanticised flower. His mum planted many types of rose and she mostly loves the flower due to its thorns which have fungus or whatever. Edd never really care about the plants but he was a mama boy back then so he tends to offer help with the garden.

His sibling doesn’t like getting dirty and who the hell wants to touch the thorny roses?

“Edd?” A deep voice called out.

Edd turned to the door and saw his towering brother at the glass door of the greenhouse. The other brunette walked to him, his shaggy hair bounced at every step and his Christmas sweater (which have a pine tree on it) kinda made it funny by the way he walk. The younger Gold sat down on the stool beside him.

“Your son whining for you but your Paulie Waulie got here in time to calm him down.” He said with a grin, using Edd’s embarrassing pet name for Paul.

Edd snorted, not able to swallow the fact his brother said ‘Paulie Waulie’ with his deep voice.

“I can’t believe you said that…” Edd snickered.  
“I did and I just did so. Why did you leave the party? Our relatives asking where are you. You’re the host and the party planner.” James looked at his older brother, concern.  
“Ahh… Well, I don’t know… I just keep hearing and talking with our cousins who were close to their partner...” Edd twiddled his fingers.  
“…Are you and Paul having trouble?” James slowly asked.  
“What?! No!” Edd almost shrieked.  
“Then are you doubting the relationship? Is there someone else?” James pressed, not judging at all.  
“No! I just- Most of our cousin is either married or with their partner who is the actual parent to their child.” Edd explained. 

James looked at him with surprise. Edd kept on playing with the roses, casually sliding his finger on the stem and avoiding pricking his fingers on the thorn. He can see Edd was trying hard to not look upset.

“Hey! There you are!” The brothers turned their head to their only sister.

Just like James, she was wearing a fuzzy party hat on top her blonde head and themed sweater which boldly and colourfully said ‘Heppy New Year’. Yes, there’s a typo there but Agnes think it’s unique. Well, it is unique by how it managed to get onto the shelf and sold in a normal price.

“Hey Eddie…” She approached her taller middle sibling and hugged him.

She soon let go “Something wrong? Usually, you would be loud by now. It one hour before midnight.” She exclaimed.

“W-well…” Edd stretched out the word.

“Babe?!” Paul barged in the greenhouse, wet and sticky from clear substances and holding Edgar away from him.

The Gold stared at the man, Edgar had vomited on Paul obviously and was amused at his father’s distress. Edd quickly took Edgar into his arms and gave his partner a cloth he had on him in case Edgar made a mess like this. Paul mumbled a ‘thank’ as he wiped the baby vomit which smell of milk and snack the toddler had eaten.

Edgar happily cuddled against Edd chest as Edd held him. James and Agnes snickered as the couple fretted over the mess. Edd guided the Red Army’s SIC to a faucet to clean the vomit chunk off his red sweater.

“I’m guessing he runs a lot and maybe gotten a bit too sick from that.” Paul laughed as he brushed his fingers through his long hair, he been growing it out for some reason.

“Maybe… I’m sorry, I should have watched him better.” Edd looked at the brunette

“Toddlers are toddlers, Edd. It should be expected for any of the kids to get sick from eating all that food and playing tag.” Paul laughed as he ruffled Edgar’s brown curls.

“Still… I should have been better.” Edd said as he stared at his son’s giggling.

The adults shared a worried look. Edd doesn’t look happy at all and he look a bit more tired than usual even though he had a smile as he watched his talked about his cousin in his wittle toddler talking.

“Edd… Why are you doubting yourself?” Paul went straight to the point.

Edd looked at them with eyes widened, surprised at the direct question.

“I… Did you see the others?! Their married and have a partner who is the actual parent to their children. My mum and dad married before they had me and my siblings… I’m not even married and had you, Paul, as a father for my son even though he wasn’t yours.” Edd explained and Edgar immediately sensed his mother’s upset, stopping his squirming.

Quartz and Gold got married first before they had their little ones. They had children a bit late, mid 30’s, but they raised them well. They were open to their children’s choices of life and understood their issues;

Edd’s ADHD and being bisexual, James’s emo phase and breakdown which lead him going to the mental ward, Angus becoming Agnes.

“I get it… Edd, we’re not traditional. You know that right.” James said as if was a fact.

Edd blinked at that.

“Yes, Mum and Dad did get married before having us but they got married because they love each other. It’s 20- (Edgar sneezed over the year) and who cares about children after marriage. What matter is that you love your children genuinely and doing your best to care for them.” Agnes explained.

“Yeah but-”

“And even if I’m Edgar’s father, I do love him as my own and Edgar obviously see me as a parental unit too. Agnes is right, as always, that the child’s happiness is all that matter. I love you… and I love Edgar too.” Paul said, gotten close to Edd and entwining his hand with Edd’s free ones.

“I guess you’re right… I don’t know why I think if that… I guess I’ve been stress maybe.” Edd laughed as his thumb caressed Paul’s finger.

“I mean, you did raise a possible werewolf child with some superpower from that radioactive wave you got hit back then and it can be hard to raise a child alone even if you have a partner who is a father to your child.” James said with a shrug.

Yeah… Edd knows how hard it was. Edgar grew quicker than most children and sometimes glow green. He started teething faster and had given Edd scars because of it. He floated in his sleep and Edd ends up panicking every time he found the kid on the damn ceiling. And… There’s a lot and Edgar was showing a sign to be non-human.

Paul came into his life later on and helped a bit but he wasn’t always there as he is the Red Army’s SIC.

“Edd, you’re doing great as a parent. No one is perfect and that goes the same for every parent. Did you forget how our parents tend to be explosive with their reaction? Like James’s bully? Expelling that poor guy when it’s just the first offence.” Agnes explained.

“Yeah… Edd, you at least aren’t as explosive but I guess you haven’t gotten angry for your son yet.” James shrugged.

Edd smiled, blushing at their praises and assurance.

Paul looked at his watch “Eyy! It’s 10 minutes before midnight. Let’s go to the ballroom before the timer start.” Paul said.

Everyone nodded, walking out of the greenhouse and back to the ballroom. Paul placed his hand on Edd’s waist casually as they walked.

The staff had already set up the projector screen that showed the sky of the London where firework show usually occurs every New Year. Everyone got ready as five minutes were left before midnight. Edd remain holding Edgar in his arm as he stood by Paul and his siblings.

The head butler came to them and brought them their flute of sparkling champagne. 

**3 minutes.**

“Any New Year’s resolution?” Edd playfully asked.  
“None” “Nope” “Getting fewer hours would be nice.”  
“Well… I do intend to be a weather presenter.” Edd said.  
“Since when you like to be on camera.” James snickered at his brother.  
“They got good pay!”.

**1 minute.**

“Here, let me hold him.” Paul said as he took Edgar.  
“Thanks.” Edd said and adjusted holding his champagne on his left hand.  
Edgar smiled as he went back to his father’s arm.  
“Timer!” Agnes pointed at the screen which shows the timer.

Everyone soon counted down the timer as well.

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

“Paul?”

**4…**

“Yes?”

**3…**

Edd tapped their champagnes flutes together.

**2…**

“Happy New Year, Paulie Waulie.” Edd cupped his hand on the man’s scruffed cheek.  
“O-oh… Edd.” The man looked at the taller flusteredly.

**1!**

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cheered as they clinked their flutes and drank the sparkling drink.

James and Agnes tapped their together and smiled as they watched the two couple kissed.

Here’s for a better year.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Somewhere…**

A red metallic hand raised the drink as the firework went off. Red Army soldiers celebrated and cheered as 1st January arrived. The owner of the hand then went back to their desk and sat down.

A picture frame was propped at the center with a red can sitting beside it.

A sighed was let out from the man as he looked at the picture. Two young boys were looking at the camera, happily looking at it as they held their toys. It was a picture of his youth.

“Happy New Year Edd…” Red Leader said as he turned to his computer monitor where all information of Eddward Gold was displayed with his latest passport picture along with his son.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AND** I made Edd coming from a privileged family. Because his last name is Gold. He doesn't use his daddy's money when he was young because 'wild child' doesn't give a shit about rich but have enough awareness about taxes and shit since his dad did train him and his siblings about their businesses.
> 
> Older Edd decided that money have more worth now since taxes still existed and the economy was a bit fuck up from the Red Army take over.


End file.
